


Solangelo snippets

by PaoshiroHozomi



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slash, Snippets, The Seven (Percy Jackson) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoshiroHozomi/pseuds/PaoshiroHozomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title implies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting

SNIPPETS 1

Will: NICO!  
(^___^)  
Nico: What?  
(--___--)  
Will: Happy monthsary! *hangs a sign around his neck*  
(=^__^=)  
Nico: ... Free hug?  
(o___O)  
Will: Yeap! C'mere!  
(^____^)  
Nico: ... *pays drachma*  
(--___--)  
Will: Uh... Sun baby, I said it was free.  
(O__O)  
Nico: I know. That means I pay to decline  
(-._ -).  
Will: ..... Really Nico?  
(-__ - #)  
Nico: Really, Solace.  
(--__ --)  
Will: ..... Fuck you.  
Nico: Love you, too.  
Will: Get back here and give me a hug now!! Doctor's-  
Nico: -Orders, yeah yeah. I know.

~Child Of Solace


	2. Do you wanna be my deathboy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what happens after the three days and Will wants to ask Nico out in the most Apollo way possible?


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets jealous. Will gets jealous. But that's because they belong together and to no one else

Will Solace was hot, pun intended, and drop dead handsome, there was no denying that. Much so, that it was the cause for some tension when he and Nico started dating, some Aphrodite and Demeter kids mostly alike couldn't keep their hands off him, pre-relationship and even during. Being the sun god's offspring, somehow it was natural was Demeter kids to be drawn to the boy. And Aphrodite kids... Well, Apollo sons were commonly handsome, so why not?

Of course, it was natural for Nico di Angelo, who never really had a lot to call his own, to be territorial and jealous.

Will found it cute, mostly, whenever Nico got jealous, which only frustrated more. The reason Will was never really faze, however, is because he knew that he'd never take Nico for granted. So really, it wasn't like they were a threat to their relationship. Plus, Nico's jealousy was a sign that he cared about him.

"Jealous much?" Will teased one afternoon after Drew herself so rudely cut in a conversation between him and Nico when they were sitting a dining pavillion.

Nico shadow-travelled her away and into the nearest fountain. (A/N: does the camp have fountains? I can't remember). Will would've complained, but since Nico didn't look faze after the trick, he settled for laughing out loud.

Nico scowled. "Sometimes I think life would be easier if my boyfriend wasn't so hot..."

And Will kissed him, because it was the first time Nico acknowledge them being boyfriends.

So years later, their relationship as strong as ever, Will and Nico moved in an apartment together in New Rome. They still visited Camp Half-blood often, it would always be their home. But camp half-blood was mostly a place for younger demigods to hone their skills until they reached maturity. New Rome, while also a training ground for youths, had a place specially for Demigods to live a normal life-or as much of a normal life as they can-at the relative safety of the camp's borders. Reyna visited them regularly, but she was still praetor so the visits were always brief.

Will was able to pursue his studies to become an actual doctor someday, and Nico mostly ran a coffee shop, not really interested into getting a college-level career path. He had Will, so that was enough for him to consider his life fulfilled.

Will goes to Nico's coffee shop when he has a break, and that's pretty much when he noticed there was a problem.

Nico has gone from scary son of Hades to hot and sexy italian demigod. Not to mention smiles came easy for him now. Will had to give himself that, even Nico said so himself, smiling came easy with Will around.

It came TOO easy actually.

"A regular!" Nico cut off his conversation with Will, who was telling him about different kinds of skin diseases (Nico: Really, Will?) when a girl came walking in. "One vegan avocado panini for una bella signora?"

"You know me so well, Nico~ <3" The girl giggled, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she batted her eye.

Will scowled at that. 'Don't flirt with my boyfriend' he wanted to say but held his tongue.

Seriously, Will was happy Nico was clearly getting better from his angsty days. But sometimes he wished he was the only recepient of the 'happy Nico.'

"Coming right up!" Nico started preparing the order.

The girl leaned forward while she spoke. "Sooo~ Nico, I'm having a party tonight with some of my girl friends, you should come with."

Will wanted to burn her with the heat of the sun. Sadly, it was twilight time.

"Sorry," Nico replied without skipping a beat. "but I've got dinner plans with my boyfriend, maybe next time."

The girl frown, giving a seductive wink. "He doesn't have to know~" It didn't seem the fact that Nico was gay or taken faze her. She probably thought she could steal him for herself.

That was it. Will pushed her away, and she made an indignant cry. But before she could say anything further, Will planted a firm and heated kiss on Nico's lips.

Nico wasn't even surprised, immediately kissing back.

When Will pulled away, he glared at the girl. "Trust me, he knows." Will glowered, hovering Nico territorially.

The girl was scandalized, rushing out with a burning strawberry face.

"Jealous much?" Nico teased.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maaaybe~" Nico laughed, pecking his cheek before pulling away. "you're paying for her order, by the way."

Will shook his head, but it wasn't a response to what Nico had said. "Why do you have to do that anyway?"

Somehow, Nico knew what Will meant. "People find someone speaking Italian alluring, it seems. It gets me more costumers. I got some competition across shop, you know."

Will groaned, muttering under his breathe.

"What was that?"

Will repeated what Nico said all those years ago. "Life would be so much easier if I didn't have a sexy boyfriend."

Nico simply smirked. "Don't I know it?"


	4. Leo returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo returns

One ordinary afternoon in Camp half blood... as ordinary as things can get... Jason was putting up another minor god/goddess shrine, Piper helped with the decorations, Percy and Annabeth spoke with Chiron as theraphy to their experiences in tartarus, Will is pestering Nico with his health and barking him to get more sunlight with 'Doctor's orders' instead of being coped up in his cabin when they heard a familiar sound of machinery and somehow something shadowing above them, and when they looked up they got the surprise of their lives.

Percy reacted first. "LEO?!" he gawked. "HE LIVED?!?"

  
(Created by me)


	5. Collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part was written by Ting chen (Ingleat) and the last part is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow our page in facebook  
> https://www.facebook.com/solangelooo

The sun was setting, ending a beautifully peaceful day, and two teenage boys were sitting close together on Camp Half Blood's strawberry fields. The sweet scent filled the air, and a gentle breeze blew across their faces. Nico gently placed his head on Will's shoulder, and Will reached up to pull Nico closer.   
"I just want this moment to last forever." Will said, and Nico's face turned as red as the strawberries hanging on the strawberry plants.   
"Me too," Nico whispered softly, and he looked up to stare into his boyfriend's soft blue eyes.  
Suddenly, pain exploded in Nico's brain. He cried out, and Will started yelling, although he did not hear the words because of the agony. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, worse than any injuries he had gotten in the past. He found himself thrashing on the blanket layed out for him and Will on the grass. Will was yelling his name, Nico, Nico, Nico! And the pain suddenly disappeared, leaving him limp on the mess of fabric, and Will over him, frantic and worried and...  
"I'm..sor..ry.. Will. Is..this.. The end?" Nico whispered, too weak to speak. His breathing was getting slower and fainter, and his mind desperately clenching at his string of life.   
"No, Nico, you're not going to die!" Will yelled."There's darkness inside of you, and it's eating at you" he took Nico's hand roughly, and looked into his eyes. "Do you trust me?" He said, with fierce determination in his voice.  
"I..Will..?" Nico whispered, confused even in his weak state.   
"Nico. Do you trust me?!"  
Does he? Of course he does. "Yes. Will.. I..I trust you."  
"I love you, Nico." Will whispered, struggling to hold his tears in.   
He gripped Nico's hand tighter,and everything faded to black.   
• • •

~Ingelat

When Nico came to, he found himself in Will's arms. That's not all he realized. They were literally surrounded by darkness, a void of emptiness. He realized the only reason he can still see himself was because of Will who, though unconscious, was still son of the sun god. His light kept them from being swallowed in darkness. 

"W-Will?" Nico's voice cracked and his throat felt dry. "are... are you with me?" 

Will moaned for a moment before his eyes slowly opened. "N-Nico?" He asked. "where... where...?"

"I-I'm not sure but... I think we're in Chaos' domain."

"Chaos? As in, the gap, the big void of nothing chaos, that chaos?" Despite the situation, Nico narrowed his eyes at Will. "Got it. That chaos." Will pulled Nico closer to him. "Well, how do we get out of here?"

Nico sighed, feeling tired and resting his head on Will's strong chest. "I got us here, I could probably get us out. But..." he smothered a yawn. "I'm so... tired." 

Will suddenly felt tired too. He kissed the top of Nico's head. "Then sleep for now, angel. I'll still be here when you wake up...." 

Nico mumbled before giving in to rest. Will smothered a yawn too before giving in to sleep. Despite where they were, they felt safe, because they had each other. And that was enough to send them back to the Hades cabin, sound asleep still on Nico's bed and in each other's arms.   
~Child Of Solace


	6. Everyone's OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico confesses to each other
> 
> They walk back to camp hand in hand
> 
> Drew makes fun
> 
> Everyone else cheers and supports

Pics are not mine, except for the Kim Possible edit. Credits to the artists


	7. The dancing and the dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campfire night of Leo's return.

Dancing and the Dreaming [Stoick and Valka's duet - How to train your Dragon]

It was Campfire Sing along night and it was particularly festive because it was dead hero's homecoming so aside from sing alongs, everyone even got to dancing. Jason and Leo were having a shameless dance off.

Yes, Leo has returned with a hot goodess on Festus. Almost crashing into the Hades cabin, hence the reason how Nico got up this morning and not well into the afternoon. And he just returned from his three days in the infirmary too.

Also, early that week, Nico finally told Percy how he feels.

Or once felt, really. And Nico felt more free than he ever had before.

Speak of which, Percy walked towards Nico with a sheepish look on his face.

Well, Nico thought inwardly. don't need to be a child of Athena to know this will be awkward...

"Hey Nico," Percy started as soon as he stood in front of him. "uh mind if I sit here?"

Nico shrugged and gestured for him to go ahead. The son of Poseidon did so.

"So listen," Percy began after a pause. "uh you were there when Leo returned, right?"

Nico raised a brow. "Percy if you remember, they almost crashed into my cabin."

"Right... Sorry... But the point is, I have been talking to Calypso... Uh actually she talked and chewed my ear out... And it's got me thinking that... I really am a seaweed brain."

Nico snorted, a ghost of a smirk on his face. "You just got that?"

"No, I'm serious. I never even noticed when people, well... You know... Aside from Calypso, there was Rachel. Hades, I didn't even know Annabeth liked since she was 12. And then there's you..... Gods, Nico, I can't even imagine how much I put you through."

Nico didn't know whether he wanted to protest that it wasn't Percy's fault or just summon skeletons cause as much as he felt good about finally coming out to Percy, it was still an awkward subject.

"I really am sorry Nico. I want you to know that it's perfectly fine with me, you know, how you are. And if it's okay with you, I really like us to be better friends, bros even. I always did saw you as my younger brother... Oh gods, did I just bro-zone you? Gods I'm bad at this."

Nico was face-palming at that point. The 'bro-zone' hurt back then but now he even liked it. But he didn't like Percy overthinking things.

"Percy, shut up." Nico said simply. "like I said, you're not my type. Yeah, we'll still be friends. Now get over it."

"... Uh one more thing, what do you mean I'm not your..."

"GET OVER IT."

Thank Hades, Annabeth chose that time to whisk Percy away for a dance.

Nico smiled as he watched the two. He imagined this would hurt before and he was please that it no longer did.

The Apollo kids led a new song. Led by Austin.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning  
and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me."

Nico jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He almost skewered the owner of the hand.

"Woah deathboy it's just me!"

Nico scowled. "Don't do that Solace. I will not be responsible if you lose an arm."

"Touchy, I just came to ask you to a dance."

Austin continued.

"No scorching sun or freezing cold will stop me on my journey  
if you will promise me your heart.  
And love..."

Nico froze at Will's words. "What now?"

Will smiled brighter than the sun. "You are so dense, Nico." He took Nico's hand.

It should probably bother Nico how okay he was with Will touching him freely.

But he wasn't.

"I can't dance."

"Then let me lead. I can't lead the song, but I can do that."

Nico yelped as Will pulled him towards the campfire.

Kayla sang next.

"And love me for eternity.  
My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me.  
But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!"

From the corner of his eye, he sees Percy pulling Annabeth closer. Earlier, Percy kept stepping on her feet. But now Annabeth stood on Percy's feet to avoid that resting her head on his chest, her arms around the boy.

Another reason Nico got over Percy. He and Annabeth look perfect together.

No, they ARE perfect.

Austin again.

"But I will buy you rings of gold and even sing you poetry  
And I will keep you from all harm if you will stay beside me!"  
Will suddenly pulled Nico in, whispering "I will, you know."

"What?"

"I know you're strong, even stronger than me. But I will help you whenever you're hurting." Will said. "Doctor's orders."

Nico scoffed, smirking. "Dork."

Maybe Nico did more than just STAY in the infirmary.

Kayla again.  
"I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold..."

Austin sang "I only want you near me!"

Both went into a duet.

"TO LOVE TO KISS TO SWEETLY HOLD FOR THE DANCING AND THE DREAMING.   
THROUGH ALL LIFE'S SORROWS AND DELIGHT  
I'LL KEEP YOUR HEART BESIDE ME.  
I'LL SWIM AND SAIL ON SAVAGE SEAS   
NE'ER A FEAR OF DROWNING AND GLADLY RIDE THE WAVES OF LIFE   
IF YOU WILL MARRY ME~!"

Nico and Will looked at each other for the longest time while everyone else cheered and applauded the Apollo kids.

"Go out with me, Deathboy?"

Nico blushed. "Sure."


End file.
